Hangout
by ladyyoko86
Summary: Levi x Reader. You go out to meet your trio of friends Eren, Mikasa and Armin and they have a plan to get you and Levi together.


You jump out of the cab after paying the driver and walked up to your favorite hangout. You push the hair from your face as you enter the hottest spot in town, you look around trying to catch a glimpse of your friends when suddenly a boy with chin length blonde hair cries out "_, you came!" You push through a throng of people and when you reached him he pulled you in for a quick hug.

"Of course, I told you I would come Armin" you reply as you hugged him back before pulling away. Before you could speak again two more people came up and started hugging you "Hey Mikasa, Hey Eren!" you say "I didn't know you too would be here."

"Of course we came, we wouldn't miss it" they both said in unison

Armin takes your arm and starts to lead you through the crowd, he chats aimlessly as he leads you across the room, before you know it you are standing in front of a table and he says "here we are!" as he waves his arm. You look and your mouth falls open, there sitting at the table was none other than your all time crush Levi Ackerman. He turned to when Armin said his name "You remember _." He stared at you for a moment before nodding and muttering a greeting. You smiled at him and whispered "Hello."

You sat down and you other three friends squeezed in beside you and pushed you over so you were shoulder to shoulder with Levi. You glanced at him from the corner of your eye and saw that he was looking at you, you turned your head and he looked away. You turned back when you heard Mikasa say your name, suddenly you were peppered with questions. You tried your best to answer but it was hard because before you could finish someone would cut in and ask you something else. When the conversation died down Armin leaned in and whispered something to Mikasa who then turned to Eren and whispered something, they both nodded and then said "Hey, _ why don't you go and get us some drinks?"

"Ok" you said as they moved to let you out. You stood up and started to walk to the counter when you hear Mikasa say "Hey Levi, why don't you go with her?" He shrugs and gets up and starts to walk to the bar, you glare at Mikasa, he turns and says your name and you squeak and begin to follow him to the bar. You come back a few minutes later and pass out everyone's order before sitting down and once again you are pressed shoulder to shoulder with Levi.

Soon the four of you strike up a conversation and are laughing and joking with one another, Mikasa and Eren try to coax Levi into the conversation but mostly he just grunts or gives one word answers. After a while he gets up and walks towards the bathroom and you heave a sigh of relief, it's hard for you to be so close to him, to be honest you are kind of scared of him but find him extremely attractive, and you have had the biggest crush on him for the longest time. The others notice you visibly relax and then an idea pops into Armin's head, he quickly whispered to the other two and they smiled and nodded. You furrowed your brows because you knew they were up to something, you were about to speak up when Levi came back and sat back down. Right after he sat down Mikasa said "Hey _, I need to go use the ladies room, come with me!" You nod and they look at Levi, he rolls his eyes but gets up and lets you out. The two of you walk away and he sits back down, meanwhile Armin and Eren are snickering and Levi scoffs at them, he looks around the room and then down at his watch, Armin takes the opportunity to reach into your bag and pull out your keys, he hands them to Eren just as Levi looks back at them, he knows they are up to something and is about to question them when you and Mikasa come back to the table.

Levi stands up and says "I'm leaving." Your heart sinks, and you try not to let it show, you glance down at your phone and see the time and jump up saying "Oh my gosh! I didn't realize it was that late, I need to go too!"

You grab your bag and start to rummage through them looking for your keys. "Oh no!" you say and Armin asks "What's wrong?"

"I can't find my keys" you say as you continue to dig in your purse, you curse as you continue searching, you even dive under the table to check the floor in case they fell out of your purse. You are started to get flustered when Mikasa speaks up and says "Hey Levi, you're leaving, why don't you give a ride home."

You glare daggers at her and are about to protest when he says "Alright."

You turn to face him and your face turns red. You hear the others snicker behind you, you are about to admonish them when Levi taps your shoulder and says "Let's go."

You nod and follow him as he makes his way outside, he turns and starts to walk towards his car, you follow behind him slowly and he turns and shouts "Hey, keep up!"

You start to walk faster and are almost caught up with him when he stops, you bump into him and fall to the ground with a humph. He turns and looks at you and holds out his hand and helps you off the ground, you mumble a sorry, and he shrugs and says "Get in." You open the door and buckle your seatbelt as he walks around to the driver's side and starts up the car, he looks at you and says "Where do you live?"

You blank out for a second and then rattle off your address, he nods and says "I know where that is" as he pulls out onto the street. The two of you sit in silence, you stare out the window watching the scenery fly by when you start the feel like someone was staring at you. You look over and see Levi looking at you, he quickly looks away and you smile slightly. He asks if you would like to listen to some music and he turns on the radio, music fills the car and soon you two arrive back at your apartment. He climbs out of the car and starts to follow you into your building. You are nervous, but do not say a word, neither of you speak as you ride the elevator to your floor, you exit and sigh as your apartment comes into view.

You stand on your tiptoes and reach up and search for the spare key you keep hidden on the light fixture. You frown and say "Damn."

Levi asks "What's wrong?"

"My spare key, it's gone" you heave a sigh in frustration and start to pull out your phone. "What are you doing?" he asks as you dial a number, while waiting for the call to go through you explain "calling my landlord."

He grabs your phone and ends the call and says "C'mon, you can just stay at my place." You gulp and take your phone when he hands it back to you. You follow him once again to his car and you resume staring at the window while he drives to his apartment. Once you arrive you trail behind him as he leads you to his apartment, he pulls out his key and opens the door and motions for you to enter. You do so and you are surprised to see how big his home is. You look around and see a sprawling view of the city, you make your way to the windows and stare out and mutter a "wow!"

He smirks at your behavior but does not say another word, he takes off his coat and walks over to you and takes your bag and places it in the closet. He walks over and stands next to you and looks out the window and whispers "Amazing isn't it." You nod and he watches you as you stare out into the night, he smiles but the smile is wiped away when you look over at him. He stretches and says "I'm going to go take a shower, make yourself comfortable."

Before you could answer he walks away, you hear a door shut and are soon greeted to the sound of water running. You flop down on the couch and stare at the ceiling, you couldn't believe you were in Levi's apartment, moreover you couldn't believe you were in his apartment while he was showering. You had liked him for so long and had always dreamed about this day but had given up hope that he would even be the littlest bit interested in you. After all he was the incredible Levi Ackerman, and you were just you. There was nothing extraordinary about you; you berate yourself for the negative thoughts and try and to think more positively. Levi had never really shown any real interest in you or anybody for that matter, but he was not the type to outwardly display his attention, although you did remember how you caught him looking at you several times throughout the night. You couldn't help but think that maybe that might mean something but then negative thoughts invaded your mind once more. You shook your head to rid yourself of the negative thoughts.

You start to daydream about what it would be like to kiss him. You imagine what his hair might feel like as you ran your fingers through it and how your touch would make him skin flush and his muscles quiver. You groan as you feel a pit form in the bottom of your stomach and heat begin to spread through your lower regions. You groan and cover your eyes with your hands. "Maybe I should give it a shot" you say to yourself "I mean I never know what will happen until I try, and so what if he rejects me, at least I tried."

Meanwhile Levi gets out of the shower, dries off and gets dressed and makes his way back to the living room, before he gets there he hears a voice and thinks "_ must be talking to herself.

"At least you tried what?" you hear him say and you jump. 'Oh crap, he heard me' you think to yourself as your face begins to turn red. You turn to face him and you let out a squeak, there he is, his hair still wet from the shower, clad only in a pair of loose pants. You gulped audibly at the sight of his naked chest, you almost covered your eyes, but didn't because who would want to miss the view.

"Are you ok?" you hear him ask. "Yeah, fine" you reply quickly as you try to look away. He smirks and walks over to you and places a hand on your forehead, "Are you feeling ok? You are awfully red?"

You flush more and nod your head. "Alright, if you say so" he says as he walks past you to sit on the couch. Once settled he looks at you and motions for you to sit down once more. You sit down next to him and take a breath; turn to him and say "Levi."

He turns to you and whisper "I like you, I mean I really, really like you."

He just stares at your for a moment until you say "What I mean is I'm head over heels in love with you." Without a word he leans forward and kisses your lips. He kisses you hesitantly at first until you start to kiss you back, you break the kiss and he frowns, but his frown is wiped away when you and move so you are sitting in his lap. He Runs his hands along your legs as you lean down and kiss him again.

"I have a confession" he says with a chuckle. "What's that?" you reply as you cock your head to the side.

"I like you too, like really, really like you, no let me rephrase that. I'm in love with you too." You smile as he finishes his confession. He smiles back at you and you let out a sigh of relief and he starts to chuckle. You start to laugh with him but your laughter is cut short when he presses his lips to your neck. He presses feather light kisses to your pulse point but pulls away, you furrow your brow and are about to ask why he stopped when he says "I have another confession."

"What would that be?" you ask as your breathing evens out.

"You didn't lose your keys" he starts "The three brats took them out of your purse when you went with Mikasa" he finished.

"Damn them!" you cry, "I knew something was up, they were acting weird" you continue as you furrow your brows.

"Well to be honest I'm glad, I've known for a while you've liked me and I was hoping you would finally take the opportunity to confess. In fact the whole way to your house I was trying to find an excuse to invite myself in, but then you couldn't find your key, and well I took that as a sign. That's why I invited you're here, I was hoping being here alone with me would help you finally open up" he finished.

You laugh and then he joins in. "I'm glad your friends stole your keys!" he said. You smile at him as you lean forward to initiate another kiss, your lips meet again and the air around you instantly changes. You feel heat spread throughout your body as he kisses you deeply, you open your mouth and run your tongue along his bottom lip. He groans as your tongue finds its way into his mouth and begins to explore. Before you know what is happening he stands up and wraps your legs around his waist never breaking the kiss in the process. He takes a few steps and you feel your back hit the wall. You run your hands up his back sending shivers up his bare spine. You abruptly break the kiss and he takes the opportunity to begin to explore your body with his lips, first he kisses the side of your neck and works his way up to your earlobe where he nips it before sucking gently.

You almost growl when he stops, you glare at him and are about to ask why he decided to neglect you when you notice the look in his eyes, it was pure lust.

"_ are you sure you want this?" he asks tentatively.

You nod until you find your voice and reply "Yes, Levi."

This instant his name leaves your lips he loses his composure and in a flash he begins to walk you to the bedroom, he throws you down onto the bed and positions himself so that he is hovering over you. He begins to unbutton your shirt taking care of skin his hands along your skin with every one he undoes, soon your shirt is opened and your breasts are revealed to him, he quickly removes your shirt and throws it into a corner.

"You are wearing too many clothes" you say as you quickly removes his pants only to find that he didn't bother putting on any underwear. You are pleasantly surprised and move your hands to his manhood where you begin to toy with him. He groans and soon his breathing starts to come out in pants, he reaches down and stops your hands. He flips your positions so that you are now straddling him and he says "Pants off now" you hastily comply with his request. The two of you waste no more time with words and begin to explore and pleasure each other into the late hours of the night.

The next morning you wake up to the sun hitting you in the face, you roll over and groan, your entire body is sore. Your eyes fly open when you remember the events that transpired last night, you smile and look over but find no one in the bed with you. You sit up and see a shirt laid out for you. You pick up the shirt and bring it to your nose, it smells like Levi and you immediately put it on, you look around for your underwear and find it and quickly put it on, you stretch and walk out of the bedroom and head towards the living room. Once you arrive your nostrils are hit with the smell of tea and simmering meat. Your stomach growls in anticipation.

You walk into the kitchen find Levi dressed in some pants and an apron cooking breakfast, you smirk but do not say a word. You walk over to him and wrap your arms around his waist and place your head on his back, "Good morning" you hear him say and you greet him back. He turns and immediately captures your lips and kisses you passionately, you kiss him back with equal fervor until you hear the smoke alarm go off. He breaks the kiss and curses under his breath, you laugh and he smacks you on the bottom, "Now look what you made me do" he jokes. You laugh and stick your tongue out at him, he swats you away and begins to clean up the burnt food. After a few more minutes breakfast is ready and the two you sit down to eat.

After breakfast you are sitting on the couch staring out the windows when you hear a knock on the door. Levi is in the kitchen cleaning so you get up and answer it. You open the door and are greeted with the sight of your three best friends.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" you hear a feminine voice say when the door is opened. She takes in your outfit and then starts to make kissy noises.

"Ha-ha very funny" you say.

"We just came to give you these" she says and holds out your keys. "Thanks" you say sarcastically as you reach out and grab them from Mikasa.

"It looks like somebody got lucky" Mikasa says as she gestures to your clothes, your face turns beet red and you say "Well, I guess I should thank you three, if it hadn't been for you this would never had happened."

Mikasa smiles and Eren and Armin pat each other on the back. You roll your eyes at them and shut the door in their faces. You hear them congratulating each other as they leave. "Who was that" you hear Levi ask as he enters the living room. "Just the three jokesters" you reply. He nods and pulls you close and presses a kiss to your forehead, you sigh contentedly and you both go back to the living room to sit down and enjoy the view.


End file.
